Her Excellency Prime Minister Hunter Gives Speech on War, Labels, and Accusations
My fellow Starlanders and micronationalists, I come before you again this evening after a very long and hectic day. Not once since I became Prime Minister, let alone a Starlander citizen, have I seen so much happen on the MicroWiki in one day. We have seen a new front open up very close to Starland, we have been labeled as fascists by a terrorist organization, and seen a fellow ally falsely accused of having multiple personas by none other than the MicroWiki admin himself. I think I have made my opening statement quite clear; it has been one hell of a day. Since I don't know where to begin, I'll just start at the very beginning. As we all know, the Atlantis Civil War has been going on now for a week and Starland and its fellow allies and friends have joined in to help the loyalists fight off a band of rebel terrorists. While we stayed out of it, their attacks this past weekend forced us to declare war. Then, we come to discover that another group of terrorists in the Kingdom of Zurdonia attacked THEIR government. The Tyler Revolutionary Forces (TRF) launched an unprovked attack on the Kingdom of Zurdonia by launching firecrackers into the backyard of Premier Riley, a direct act of vandalism, terror, and agression. The Kingdom of Zurdonia declared war and so have we, opening up a new front in the war. I have called the Starland Navy into active duty in the Atlantis Civil War, led by Admiral Jack Sumner. This means that General Nik Hart will not just command the Army, he is Supreme Commander of the Starland Armed Forces in the war. Second, the First Liberation Internationale, the AnarchoCommunist National Liberation Army, and the Socialist Autonom of Atlantis, has labeled us as fascist and has started an article on the Atlantis Civil War page calling us fascist. This is a huge insult but one we take lightly. Many of our allies and fellow micronationalist know that we may be a little to involved and a highstrong, but one thing we are not is fascist. We do not command our citizens with an iron fist, we are a very democratic, federal government system that is recognizably similar to that of the USA. We have gone from a monarchy to a federal system. We have a socialist party and abolished our communist prohibition; we are wary of it, but we gladly accept it. We have made a more democratic society out of a very flawed, corrupt, system. If anyone is the undemocratic, fascist state these "people" (and I use that term loosely) claim us to be, it is them. The AnarchoCommunists, First Liberation Internationale, Socialist Autonom, and the Tyler Revolutionary Forces are a fascist group. They are undemocratic, lawless, and have no respect for diplomacy. If they did, they would negotiate with the rest of us, accept the Republic of Atlantis as the legitimate government, and mind their superiors. Under their system of government, the people will have no law, no order, and most importantly no freedom. In addition, they make the cause of communism and socilism look bad. They have stooped to childish insults and unprofessional behavior, which can obviously mean they have little confidence left in their cause. And that seems legitimate. They are under extreme micronational pressure, they started this whole mess, and they have little support and are outnumbered. I think we can all agree that this group of people are close to defeat and we should all expect to see that become reality in the next few days. Lastly, I would like to bring up the recent accusations that Alexander Reinhardt and his partner in St. Charlie (SerCenKing) have made against a fellow Starland friend and ally, Zurdonia. First, they and several others as well claimed that they were making false micronations and then they claim that Premier Riley has too many accounts and therefore assumed that they were all the same person. May I start off by saying, this is not only an insult to them, but to Starland and myself. You know that exression, "You know what happens when you ASSUME? You make an ASS out of U and ME", I would like to just make that known to them. Now, I have much respect for Mr. Reinhardt, but his partner SerCenKing is completely unproffessional. When Secretary of State Bristow tried to explain that it is possible that the Premier could have multiple people living at his residence and/or that there are multiple computers linked to the same IP address in question, he disregarded it saying, "If you can invent a brush that thin....face it, its one person." Maybe we are too liberal, and they too conservative, but I know there is more than one person and thus more than one computer in most Starland residences and provinces and I'm sure there is in St. Charlie as well as many other micronations. All it takes to create an account on MicroWiki is to have an email and password. So, isn't it quite possible for anybody to have 3,4, even a hundred different accounts off the same IP address. In other words, YOU CAN'T PROVE that there is shady business going on just by an IP address. What gets me about all of this is Mr. Reinhardt (Cajak) is the MicroWiki admin and is supposed to be there to help other users and micronationalists. But today, he and his associate have been nothing more than a bully going around and falsely accusing people of something they have little proof of and I, nor Starland, will not just sit idly by while a fellow ally is given an unfair accusation and punishment. It is wrong and unjust. Now, Riley has a couple of brothers from what I've been told by my Secretary of State. They both have accounts and they are both off the same IP address because they live in the same house, obviously. When Secretary of State spoke with me a little while ago, she stated that the message seemed "very sincere and truthful." Now, he could be lying, he might not. But neither of us has any concrete proof whether he is or not. So I say, we drop the whole thing and move on before we literally make asses out of ourselves. I wish to thank you all for your time and attention! Thank you and God bless! Her Excellency Prime Minister Allie Hunter